What Happened!
by CullenGirlxxgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: Summary inside. Reg belongs to Bri and Rain. Alice, Belle, and Adam belong to Disney. DJ, Katie, and Travis belong to me.
1. Summary

Prologue 

After Alice went back to the real world she moved on with her life. She had two daughters. The older sister was named Kaitlyn, Katie for short, and is 18. The younger sister was named Danielle, DJ or Danni for short, is 15. The sisters were as close as sisters could be. They were talking and laughing in the garden when a white rabbit ran by:


	2. Is This Wonderland?

"Katie, do u remember what color the rabbit is in mom's stories?" Danielle asked her older sister.

"White, why?"

"Because there is a white rabbit. It's staring at us."

"I don't know. He looks pretty weird to me."

"Come on. Let's follow it."

"Let's not. Mom told us to stay here. She warned us to never follow after strange rabbits."

"Come on. We might end up in Wonderland." Danielle started running after the rabbit. Even though she was the younger one, Danielle was more adventurous. Katie was the responsible one. She ran after her younger sister to make sure she was fine.

Danielle, or DJ, ran after the rabbit. Before she knew it she was falling down a rabbit hole with her sister behind her. Where they ended up they couldn't believe their eyes.

This was the place their mom described in her stories. This was wonderland. They started walking and the first person they saw was the Mad Hatter.

"You girls look familiar. Have you been to wonderland before?" he asked.

"No, this is our first time. But our mom has told us a ton of stories of this place. You are actually in all of them Mr. Theophilus," Katie said.

"The third," he said.

"Our mom said you always said that."

"Who is your mom?"

"Her name is Alice Liddell." His eyes widened slightly.

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Danielle, but I like to be called DJ. This is my older sister Kaitlyn, but she likes to be called Katie," DJ said. His eyes widened a lot more.

"Do you know who your dad is?" he asked.

"No. Our mom never talked about him," Katie said. He seemed to calm down at this.

"Well. I will show you girls around. Since you probably know everyone, who would you like to meet first?"

"I want to meet Belle. I love to read and I want to see the bookshop," DJ said.

"Okay. Let's go."

They walked for a little bit until they came in front of a little shop. They walked inside and DJ went straight to the fiction section. Katie followed after her while Reginald went to look for Belle.

"Belle," he said as he found her, "I think Alice is either back or coming back."

"Reg, Alice isn't coming back. She said so herself," Belle said.

"You see those two girls in the fiction section?" she nodded, "Their names are Kaitlyn and Danielle. They like to be called Katie and DJ. Alice is their mom. They said their mom told them a lot of stories of Wonderland. I asked them what their mother's name was and they said Alice Liddell. Those two are my daughters but they don't know it. Belle, I don't think she is here but she might come because of those two." Belle stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Belle, they also want to meet you. DJ loves books so there you go. Come on. Let's go see them." They walked over to the girls and DJ's face lit up.

She walked right over to Belle and said, "This is so cool." She then hugged her. "I'm sorry. My mom has told me so many stories about you and she always says I'm just like you. I'm just really excited to meet you." She let go and back up. She was smiling brightly at the young woman.

"It is very nice to meet you as well. I knew your mom for a long time and she was my best friend. Speaking of your mom, does she know you're here?"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about mom. Sorry for the cursing. Mom says my friends aren't to good influences on me sometimes. Well we have to get back. Come on Katie. Katie, Katie?" DJ said while waving a hand in front of Katie's face.

"What? Oh sorry. Lost in space. So, yeah, we better get back. Thanks for helping us out Mr. Theophilus. It was nice meeting you guys. Um do you guys know how to get out of here?"

"Oh yeah. I'll take you guys to the mirror."

"Thanks again Mr. Theophilus," Katie said as they reached the mirror.

"The third and no problem. Hopefully we will see you soon."

"Maybe is mom lets us come back." They waved as they went through the mirror back to their home.


	3. Really!

They walked right back to the house and up to their room.

"Do you think we should tell mom?" DJ asked.

"No! Of course not! Don't you think mom left there for a reason? If she finds out we were there she might get upset," Katie said.

"But this might lead us to finding out who our dad is. Maybe Mr. Theophilus the third will help us. Maybe he can come here. She might tell him who it is. She did spend a…..lot…..of…..time…..with……him. OH MY GOD!"

"Shut up! Mom might come up and see what we are talking about. Now what is it?"

"I think Mr. Theophilus is our dad. Think about it. He is in all of mom's stories, his eyes went wide when he figured out who we were, he could be it."

"Now that is ridiculous. It might be true but we need more proof."

"Fine but I still think we should tell mom."

"Tell mom what?" Alice asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Well," Katie said, "Mom I think you should sit down because I don't think you will be too happy about this."

"Oh no. What did you girls do now?" Alice asked.

"Well…." Katie started.

"We went to Wonderland," DJ said. As soon as the words left her mouth Alice fainted.

"I told you she would be upset!" Katie yelled. About an hour later Alice woke up.

"Mom are you alright?" Katie asked.

"Danielle Belle Liddell! Please tell me you did not say what I think you said!" Alice yelled.

"Well what do you think I said?" DJ asked.

"Did you say that you two went to Wonderland?"

"Yes," DJ whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes," DJ said, "I kind of started running after this white rabbit that was just staring at us. Katie was following me to make sure I was okay. We fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland."

"Oh boy. I was hopping you two would never find Wonderland."

"Why mom? Why did you leave Wonderland. Mr. Theophilus and Belle both seemed pretty nice. Ow! What was that for?" DJ asked her sister. Katie pointed to their mom and they saw she was on her knees with her head in her hands.

"Who did you meet and what did you learn?" Alice asked.

"We only met Belle and Mr. Theophilus…"

"The Third" Katie interrupted.

"Right and Belle. We only learned that you and Belle used to be friends," DJ said.

"Okay." Alice seemed to calm down after she heard that. "You two are never to go there again…"

"But mom…"

"Without me." Katie and DJ had huge smiles on their faces. They ran over and hugged their mom.

"Can we go tomorrow?" DJ asked.

"Fine," Alice sighed, "But when I say we are going home, we are going home."

"Deal," both girls said. They all went to bed. Katie and DJ couldn't sleep because of excitement and Alice couldn't sleep because of worry.


	4. What!

The next day came very quickly. DJ and Katie were very excited. Everyone gathered outside and walked over towards the hole. Katie and DJ jumped down immediately. Alice hesitated but jumped anyway.

She got to the bottom and noticed that wonderland hasn't changed since she left. She took a deep breath and looked at the girls.

"Okay. I'm good. Let's go to the bookshop. I'm sure we will see a lot of people there." She put her sunglasses on and walked with the girls towards the bookshop. She knew no one would recognize her unless she took off her sunglasses since she died her hair brown. She wanted to keep it a surprise.

They got to the shop and Alice was almost in tears. Belle had renamed the store.

'Alice's bookshop' it read. They walked in and Alice noticed it was all the same. She saw Belle at the counter and walked right up to it.

"May I help you ma'm?" Belle asked.

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me," Alice said. Belle looked at her questionably. Alice took off her sunglasses.

"ALICE!" Belle yelled and squeezed Alice in a hug. By the time the two women broke apart they had tears in their eyes. They both laughed. "What? How? When? I thought you were never coming back."

"Well the two troublemakers kind of changed my mind. So Belle, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well…"

"Mom, where do these books go?" Alice raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Over there sweetie," Belle said as she pointed to a book shelf.

"Mom? When did this happen?"

"Well I was going to tell my best friend but she disappeared the day I was going to tell her." Alice went pale and looked down.

"Alice, it's okay. It's in the past but I did wish his godmother was there when we had him baptized."

"Who is his godmother? I am going to kick that woman's ass."

"Well it would be really hard to kick your own ass." Alice had tears in her eyes and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry. It's really complicated. I have to figure it all out with Reg first. So what's his name?"

"Travis. He loves books and has a big heart. Get this. Yesterday he thinks he saw the girl of his dreams. She had dark brown hair with red highlights. And 'gorgeous' blue eyes."

"Wait. Is he talking about?"

"Yup. I think my son loves Danni."

"Oh my god. But they are only fifteen."

"I know but love has strange and mysterious ways."

"Speak for yourself." The girls laughed and told each other what they missed over the years.

While Alice and Belle talked Katie and DJ were in the fiction section. DJ was reading and Katie was listening to music. Travis spotted DJ and walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Travis Beast."

Without taking her eyes off the page DJ said, "I'm Danielle Liddell, DJ for short."

"Why are you called DJ?"

"I love music. All kinds and any kind. My friends started calling me that and it just caught on with my family."

"Interesting."

"Wait, you said Beast was your last name right?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Our mom's used to be best friends. Actually, I think they are best friends again. My mom seems to be enjoying herself." She then went back to reading her book.

"Well do you want to hang out some time?" Travis asked nervously.

DJ looked at him wide eyed. "As in a date?"

"Um…Yeah. At least I hope so."

"Wow. This is weird. In my school I'm known as the quiet, Goth girl. I have never been asked out before. Sure. We can hang out some time."

"Well you look beautiful to me." DJ was blushing after he said that. "How about tomorrow? I could show you around wonderland."

"Sure that would be great. How about around noon?"

"Great. I'll see you at noon here tomorrow," he said, "Until tomorrow mon cherri." He kissed her hand and walked away. DJ was blushing furiously by now. Katie was cracking up next to her. DJ hit her on her arm and hid her face.

"What is going on over here?" Alice asked. DJ buried her face in her lap and Katie laughed harder.

"Danni's got a boyfriend, Danni's got a boyfriend" Katie chanted.

"He is not my boyfriend. He just asked me out," DJ said.

"Who?" Belle asked.

"Your son," DJ answered. Alice and Belle looked at each other and started laughing.

"Mom. This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry hunny, it's just that Belle and I were talking about her son liking you. It's a little funny to us."

A man then walked over to them and asked, "What is all the commotion over here?"

"Hey Adam, long time no see."

"Alice? Oh my god. It has been a long time. Then these two have to be Katie and Danni." He then proceeded to pick them up and put them on his shoulders.

"Uncle Adam put us down," DJ shrieked, "Wait did I just shriek? And why did I call you Uncle Adam?"

"Haha hahaha, she remembers me," Adam said. DJ then got a glazed overlook in her eyes. Adam put her down.

"DJ hunny? Are you okay?" She didn't answer. Hatter then walked up.

What DJ said next surprised everyone.

"DADDY!" she yelled. She came back and fell to the floor. Travis was watching the whole thing and ran and caught her in time. Her eyes were huge and on Hatter, Katie was looking back and forth between Hatter and DJ, Travis was looking down at DJ, everyone else was staring open mouthed and wide eyed at DJ.

DJ looked up at Travis and said, "Thanks." She stood up and looked down to hide her blush.

"Aw man," Katie said.

"What?" DJ asked.

"I was looking forward to solving the mystery."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"You might be." They looked at each other, then at hatter, then at their mom.

"Oh boy," said Alice. She then looked at hatter and away quickly because hatter was staring at her with an open mouth. "We better take this somewhere a little more private. Reg, let's take everyone to the spot we found? The one we found with the girls," she said.

He nodded and everyone followed them. A few minutes later they arrived at a quite, secluded spot right by the river. Everyone sat on the grass in a circle. DJ and Katie were looking at their parents.

"I'm such an idiot," Alice said to herself but everyone heard her.

"Mom," Katie said, "What happened?"

Alice took a deep breath and started, "Okay. First, girls, this is your father, Reginald T. Theophilus…"

"The Third."

Alice put her head in her hands, "Continuing what I was saying before I was interrupted," she looked at Reg, "This is your father. Your real names are Danielle Belle Theophilus and Kaitlyn Rose Theophilus. My real name is Alice Liddell Theophilus. Yes we r still married and before you say anything I do always wear my rings. They just aren't on my fingers." She then pulled out the necklace that is always in her shirt and there was and engagement ring with a tea cup shaped diamond and the other was a simple silver band.

"Then why did you leave?" Reg asked.


End file.
